


inside the cupboard

by oswin42



Series: fandot creativity night [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Trans!Martin, Transgender, kid!Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fandot creativity night 30th of January 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	inside the cupboard

“Come out of the cupboard dear.” Wendy tried calmly  
“No.”  
“Please.” She tried again.”  
“No.”  
“Macy please.” Wendy tried again.”  
“I SAID NO.”  
“But”  
“I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS.”  
“Macy!”  
“AND I HATE THAT NAME.”  
“MACY CRIEFF” Wendy yelled as she lost her patience “YOU WILL COME OUT OF THAT CUPBOARD, PUT ON THAT DRESS AND COME TO THIS WEDDING WITH US.”  
“No.” This time the voice from the cupboard had gone quiet.   
“And why not?”  
“Because I am not wearing a dress.”  
“What’s wrong with dresses?!” Wendy asked. She was fed up. They were going to be late.  
“I hate them.”  
Wendy pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“Fine. You can wear what you want. But I can say no if it’s not neat enough.”  
“With those words the six year old popped their head out of the cupboard.  
“I want to wear simons clothes!”  
“But they’re boy clothes, Macy.”  
“But I am a boy. I am not Macy. I am a boy.”   
Wendy blinked at this. She should have seen this coming really. The new short haircut, the toy planes….   
She swallowed. She didn’t really feel like talking about this now and she definitely didn’t want the family looking at her child and asking questions.   
“How about you can borrow a shirt and trousers from your brother and then I can pick out a nice jacket for you?” She suggested.  
“Okay. Can I bring a book?”  
Wendy smiled “Yes dear.”

_[a week later]_  
“Macy, don’t forget your worksheet from school.”  
“Mum?”  
“Yes dear?”  
“Macy is a girls name.”  
“Yes dear, it is.”  
“But I’m not a girl.”  
“You are a girl sweetheart.”  
“Not!”  
“You’re saying that the doctor made a terrible mistake when you were born and didn’t see your genitals?”  
“Well no. I mean that my body is a girl but I’m not. I don’t like it.”  
Wendy blinked “Can you explain?”  
“Well you know how Catlyn is a girl? I’m not. I’m a boy like Simon. It just went all wrong in your tummy.”   
“But if you don’t want to be called Macy, what name should I use?”  
“I’m Martin.” they said with the same conviction as when they talked about being a pilot.   
“Alright Martin, dear.” Wendy said with a smile, but behind that smile she was worried. This was going to be a long and difficult road for all of them.


End file.
